rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Girlfriend Fairy (animation)
The Girlfriend Fairy is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains about her flirts and break-ups with the opposite gender. She also transforms into the Girlfriend Fairy to spawn girlfriends. Story Rebecca currently has a non-existent love life, because she had a hard time finding a permanent love interest. This happened to her at least 5 times, and it became a pattern to her. She also mentions that she is straight, meaning that she's only open to love interests with the opposite gender. Her love life has been a lot of the latter lately. When she gets to know a guy well enough (whether from online or in real life), they decide to flirt each other and do typical things that a couple would tend to do to each other. However, eventually, Rebecca's love interest suddenly disappears or stops responding to the conversation, then finds a new girlfriend, usually 3 weeks later after the indirect breakup. Rebecca feels emotional from her love interests' actions. However, she was glad that one of her love interests broke up with her because she didn't really like him. She considers herself as a practice girl to her love interests, then they build up their confidence to find a new girlfriend. The day she figured this out was amusing, but at the same time, disheartening. She noticed a pattern, where guys will flirt with her briefly in her direct messages, then immediately find a girlfriend. In that tweet, she started considering herself as the practice girl. Once she posted that tweet, she saw a lot of compliments and one of them changed the entire mood of that tweet, and that was J_BiggityBar who did so. He said "Sooo what ur saying is if I just continue keep saying nice things to do, I might find a GF :O". After Rebecca saw that tweet, she considered herself from a practice girl into the girlfriend fairy. Once she transformed into the girlfriend fairy, she spawned girlfriends to random people (or possibly her former love interests). That humorous statement made her feel better in a way and inspired her artistically. She also sent a message where if a person looks at their problem(s) in a funny angle, they wouldn't look so much like problems to them anymore and when they come to the place where they could just laugh at the things that get them down, they become easier to handle to them, and it could talk away a little bit of the power their problems have over them. Characters * Rebecca Parham herself * Few examples of love interests * Few examples of girlfriends * Harry Heartbreaker (an ex-love interest) * A love interest Rebecca didn't like * An aged pedicure employee * The Girlfriend Fairy * Rebecca's problems in human form * Nacie (cameo) Reception This is the animation with the most positive reception. The amount of likes in this video is almost 200 times the dislikes, which is a very high like to dislike ratio, even for an animation. The reason why this animation got so many likes is due to the fact that when Rebecca transformed into the Girlfriend Fairy, so many people found that part comedic. Easter eggs * Nacie, a character that was mainly used for Rebecca's animatics and older animation videos, could be seen in a portrait at the top right corner of the video at 4:10. Trivia * Rebecca purposely named one of the ex-boyfriends "Harry Heartbreaker" due to the fact that he broke up with Rebecca. It is obviously not his real name, however. * It is the first video from Rebecca Parham to reach a total of 200,000 likes, and it did so on July 16 2018. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2017